


I love him with everything I have

by BloodySky



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Doesn't follow the original story, M/M, Problems, Troubles, happy end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySky/pseuds/BloodySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now everyone knows about Alec' and Magnus' relationship.<br/>Everything goes okay, until...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> This is my first story!!!!  
> I'm also Dutch, so if I make mistakes in my English, just say it and I will change it  
> (don't be afraid, I don't gonna feel bad if you write it :) )  
> Also there will be some simple words used because I just don't know a better word, but hey, I'll do my best :)  
> Google Translate is going to be my best friend for some words :)  
> Oh, before I forget, I easly make mistakes with the tenses, so I'm already very sorry, but I don't see the mistake most of the times!

He is cuddling with Magnus, when the first thunder could be heard. He froze, scared of the loud noise.  
"Don't tell me you are afraid of a little thunder?" Magnus whispered in his ear.  
"It"s silly, I know. But yes, I'm afraid of the thunder. It's something I can't fight." Alec answered in a whisper to his lover.  
"I'll protect you." Magnus said serious.  
And so they fell asleep in each others arms, warm and safe.

_"Alec!" Maryse yelled in shock._  
 _Magnus looked concerned. What if she is going to forbid him to see Magnus?_  
 _She smiled and took Alec' arm, took him outside._  
 _"What are you doing?! We tried so hard to make things right in the Cave, and now you are ruining it!"_  
 _his mother yelled in anger._  
 _"Mom, I love him, you can't take that away from me! The only person that keeps me standing!" Alec said, his voice covered in sadness._  
 _"You are going home, you're not allowed to see him again!_

Tears stream down Alec' face. He dreamed about the night he kissed Magnus in front over everyone in the Cave.  
His mom was furious! She couldn't deal with the fact that her son is gay. 

Magnus whipped away the tears on Alec' cheek.  
"Dreaming about your mother again? She accepted it after a while love, didn't she?"  
Little does he know his mom didn't.  
She hates her son! Her son which she was so proud of, 'til now.

"Maybe I need to invite her to dinner?" tried the warlock to comfort the shadowhunter.  
Alec kept silent, pretended to sleep.  
Of course Magnus knew he wasn't, but the warlock didn't say a thing.  
And after a while they both fell asleep  
Alec this time without his dreams, or more likely nightmares!

That morning, they both get up from bed.  
Alec dresses himself as fast as possible, since he's almost too late for training.  
"You have to go already?" Magnus asks him, while the Warlocks hands are all over his body.  
"Yes, I'm almost late for training. And since I missed the last 5, I really need to go." He says, and then he presses a kiss on the Warlock's lips.  
Magnus smiles.  
"Come back as soon as possible, or call me." Magnus says.  
Alec nods and leaves the appartement, on his way to the Institute, on his way too the most horrible person. His mother!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a bronchitis for over 3 weeks now, and my lungs hurt like a bitch  
> so my actual plan on writing much is going to be slown down because I can't concentrated when I keep coughing!  
> I hope you understand this :)

When he enters the Institute his mother is already yelling.  
"You're to late, Alexander! How dare you disobey my rules! You can't see that warlock ever again!"  
Isabelle and Jace stand a little further, watching the scene.  
"Mom..."  
"Don't you dare to call me mom!" she interrupt him.  
That did hurt him a lot.  
He walks away, too coward to say something.

In his room he falls on his bed. Of course after he locked the door.  
"Alec?" he heard Isabelle ask on the other side of the door.  
"Leave me alone." I say.  
"Alec, no! we need to talk to you and you need to talk to us!" he hears Jace say  
Slowly he opens the door.  
"What?"  
"You know mom will accept it eventually." Isabelle directly says.  
"No she won't, it has been 3 months already!" Alec almost yels at his sister.  
"Alec listen to me bro, your dad doesn't mind, maybe he can help." Jace tries.  
"No! Mom will only try to convince him it's bad, even evil!"

A long silence fills the room. 

"What does Magnus thinks about this?" his sister asks.  
The question he doesn't like at all!  
That's why he keeps quiet.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Jace says.  
He doesn't say a thing, the silence says enough.  
"Oh, Alec, please tell him! He can talk to mom!"  
He looks terrified in his sisters eyes.  
"Not even over my dead body! Now, please go! I want to be alone!"

First Jace and Isabelle don't want to go, but after Alec keeps ignoring them they leave.

He lays on his bed and falls asleep. Again!

_"Alec, I hate you! You kept the truth to yourself!" Magnus yells angry_  
 _Tears fill the eyes of both the boys._  
 _"I didn't mean to." he tried._  
 _But Magnus was to angry! So angry he wanted him gone._  
 _The door slammed shut behind him._

With a scream Alec wakes up.  
It was just a nightmare, but it looked so real!  
He knew how Magnus could be when he was angry, and he looked like that in his dream.  
He heard footsteps in the hallway, and not much later a knock on the door.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
Isabelle came in, followed by Clary.  
"We heard you screaming." his sister says.  
"It was just a nightmare." he explained.  
"Yeah, but Magnus says you have them a lot since you kissed him at the Cave."  
"You know you need to talk to someone about this dreams? Magnus, or your sister, Jace, even me if you want. But the dreams won't go away if you don't face them." Clary says.  
"Thanks but you won't understand, nor will you Isabelle." Alec tries to cover that he's afraid.  
His sister and Clary nod and leave.  
As fast as he can he puts some other clothes on.  
He runs from his room to the exit of the Institute, to Magnus.

The door is open when he arrives and he enters the building.  
Magnus is zapping through some channels on the television.  
"You look awfull sweetheart, what happend." Magnus asks right away.

Of course he can't tell the truth.  
It'll ruin everything they have!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long... I had a terrible headache and the laptopscreen hurted my eyes...

After a short silence, Alec decides to tell Magnus everything.  
About how his mother hate him, about the dreams!  
Magnus listens in silence, no emotions to be seen on his face!  
It scares Alec, what if his dream come true?

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Magnus asks when Alec's ready.  
"I was afraid! Afraid you would hate me because I kept the truth!"  
Magnus hugs his boyfriend.  
"I will never hate you!" he wispers in the shadowhunter's ear.  
Alec looks up, surprised.  
Magnus smiles and gently touches the boys lips with his, just for a second.  
Alec smiles and presses his lips on Magnus, happy that his lover isn't angry!  
Gently Magnus bites at Alec bottomlip.  
Alec slowly opened his mouth.  
Their tongues play a game of dominance.

Slowly Magnus pushes Alec against the wall.  
A moan slips through Alec' mouth.  
Magnus hands under his t-shirt, touching his skin.  
Alec leans more into the kiss while Magnus smiles. Their lips didn't separate.

But ofcourse Alec' phone rings.  
Their lips break contact and Magnus takes a step back.  
"Who is it?" He asks.  
Alec looks on his phone.  
"My mom, but she can wait." Alec' says.  
"Pick up, sweetheart. Maybe it's important."  
Alec sights and picks up.  
"Alec, where are you?" is the first thing he hears.  
"At Magnus', why?"  
"I ehm... I want to talk to Magnus for a second."  
"Why?"  
"Just give him the phone please. I just want to talk to him."  
"What is it?" Magnus asks.  
"She wants to talk to you?" Alec' face looks anxious.  
"Give her. If she starts yelling I just end the conversation."  
Alec nods and gives Magnus the phone.

"Magnus speaking."  
There is a very long silence.  
"Of course ma'am.'  
Another long silence follows.  
"That will be no problem, bye Mrs Lightwood."

Magnus gives me the phone back.  
"What was it about?"  
"She first told what was on her mind about us and then she wanted to know if we ehm, if I would ever hurt you."  
Alec nods and turns his phone off.  
He knew the mood was ruined. Although that was what he expected...


End file.
